Absolute Synthesizer
by Rena Bunny
Summary: Office lady, Meiko, has never had a boyfriend but now by some twist of fate has ended up with the perfect robotic boyfriend. Things are going perfect and the once lonely woman is on cloud 9 until Kaito's painful mechanical flaw is revealed, leaving Meiko with no idea what she would do if she lost him.


Meiko let out a sigh of relief as she finished up the last of her work for the day. She packed up her bag and stepped out of her restricting cubicle. After bidding farewell to her other co workers she left the office building on her usual route home alone. It wasn't long before she began to walk through the popular park that was a few blocks away from her office.

"Let's see...I need to stop by the convenience store too. Sake, noodles, oh and I guess I should get a bento for tomorrow too..." she murmured to herself. The young woman was interrupted from her mental list making by the feel of something large under her foot. She moved her foot and revealed a bright teal cellphone. Meiko picked it up. The phone was covered in rhinestones, and appeared to have about a thousand charms hanging from it.

_Looks like some little girl must have lost it. _Meiko was about to check the phone to see if the girl's house phone was on it so she could return it when it started to ring. It was a restricted number. Meiko stared at it for a second before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness someone picked up my phone!" A female voice replied. "Thank you very much, stranger. Where did you find it?"

"Main Central Park."

"Good! I'm not far from there. Would you mind meeting me at ABC Cafe?"

"Sure. I'll see you in a few minutes then. But first-"

"Great! See you then!" And with that the other girl quickly hung up.

Meiko sighed and looked across the street where ABC Cafe was situated. _Well, here goes nothing._

Meiko entered the cafe clutching the sparkly cellphone. She thought the other girl was rather stupid, hanging up on her like that when she didn't even know what the other looked like. She scanned the cafe looking for a girl who would appear to be waiting for someone.

"Miss! Over here, yoohoo!" Meiko's eye caught the waving girl who was staring and smiling right at her. The sight shocked Meiko. The girl was sitting so she couldn't get a full view of her outfit but the top was already unusual. She had on these long black arm sleeves that started a little above her elbows and traveled down, shielding her hands. It also had something that looked like a music board or music computer on them. Meiko hesitantly went and sat across from her in the booth.

"Is this your phone?" Meiko asked, sliding the phone to her.

"Oh yes it is! Thank you so much! The company would've killed me if I had lost it."

The brunette observed the teal haired girl's outfit and wondered what kind of company she worked for and why it involved a bedazzled cellphone that matched her hair.

"It was no problem, really. But umm, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go right ahead!"

"Umm, why are you dressed like that?"

"Eh? Like what?" The girl stood up, revealing her full outfit which once again brought Meiko into a shock. She had on a pair of thigh high sleek black heeled boots, a pleated black skirt with a teal edge and was wearing a sleeveless grey collared top with a large teal tie. And to top it off Meiko was pretty sure that the black and red square ribbons that were holding her pigtails were floating.

"It's just...unusual."

"Really? Because these are my street clothes. They're much more casual then the clothes I have to wear when I work. Less bulky too...and no glowing lights!"

With that last sentence hanging in the air, Meiko wanted to bolt out of that cafe and never see the weird girl again. "Oh and by the way, my name is Miku Hatsune. You?"

Meiko hesitated for a second. "You can just call me Meiko for now." She was really iffy about telling this weird girl her full name.

"Well Meiko, I know a great way to repay you!"

"Oh no, really that isn't necessary at all. As a matter of fact there was some place I really needed to be and I should really get going-"

"Ah, this will only take a minute! I'd just like to ask you a little question!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Meiko gasped at the question, a bit offended by the simple question. But being a 25 year old office woman and never even having so much as a dinner date with anybody of the male species it hurt her pretty bad. "Why no, I don't."

Miku gasped, "Really? A pretty girl like you and no boyfriend! Well then that's where my job comes into play. I would like to offer you a perfect boyfriend!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Meiko was beginning the think Miku was about to sell her a stripper or something along the lines of that.

"I can read your expressions and I can assure you it's nothing like that! Just let me ask you a few more questions. How old are you? And have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"I'm 25 for your information and no...I've never had a boyfriend..."

Miku laughed, "Well then you really need me. Let me introduce myself. My name is Miku Hatsune, and I'm a top ranked employee at Crypton, the home of robotic mates!"

Meiko was damn confused now, "R-Robotic mates?!"

"Yup! From boyfriends to girlfriends, we have at all. And they come in a wide variety too, police themed, nurse themed, prostitute theme-"

"Okay thank you, I've heard enough." Meiko quickly interrupted. "Please finish with whatever you want because I really am not interested."

"Ah, but I'm very sure you'll be very pleased once you see the samples. And did I mention it's free? I mean usually a single robot comes in at around 1,000,000 yen but this one is totally on me! Just as a thanks for finding my phone."

This caught Meiko's attention. She had never been one to pass up a free deal, especially for something worth 1,000,000 yen. "Alright fine. Show me these perfect robotic boyfriends."

"Yippie!" Miku squealed and quickly dove into her large purse, pulling out pieces of paper, profiles more like. Each with multiple pictures of very attractive men, as well as a small blip of information about them.

Meiko quickly and calmly scanned the sheets of paper, her insides eating at her like an excited little girl at the sight of these men being served to her on a silver platter. Finally one profile especially caught her eye and she just couldn't remove her eyes from them. It was a blue haired man, with a large grin.

"Him." Meiko placed her finger on the blue haired man's profile.

"Ah, model number 004682. A wise choice if I do say so myself, and I'm not saying it because I programmed and designed him." Miku replied proudly.

"You made him?" Meiko asked, still fixated on the picture.

"Yeah! He's the second one I ever made."

"What happened to the first?"

"I don't like to talk about it..." a tinge of sadness was sprinkled over her answer. "But hey!" she returned to her hyper state, "Just fill out this form and I'll have him shipped to you tomorrow!" Miku slid a form over to Meiko and began to pack up the boy's profiles.

Meiko looked the form over, it was pretty simple. It asked for her name, address and model number. She quickly filled out the form. _Great now I'm even giving this stranger my freaking address._

She handed the form back to Miku who quickly went over it. "Great! I'll have him to you by tomorrow evening." And then she paraded out of the cafe, leaving a confused office lady behind.

It would be a lie to say Meiko had been eagerly awaiting the blue haired man's arrival. Mainly because her horribly boring job had actually made her forget all about it until lunch. Half of her really hoped Miku was joking and no robot would appear at her apartment when she got home for work, but at the same time the idea of having that handsome man as her boyfriend made her feel as giddy as a school girl. When she finished her work she made the usual route back home, but as she neared her apartment building she kept repeating the same thing over and over in her head. _There will be no blue haired man. There will be no blue haired man. There will be no blue haired man. _This was so she would not be let down when there really was no huge box containing a blue haired man at her door and at the same time to calm herself down, repeating what she so hoped to be true. At least half of her hoped to be true. All she had to do now was turn a corner and she would be at the hall her apartment would be in. She turned the corner.

"Are you Miss. Meiko?" A man asked, he was wearing an outfit even weirder then the one Miku was wearing yesterday and stood in front of a huge box.

"Y-Yes."

"Delivery from Crypton. Please sign here." he handed her a sign pad.

Meiko nervously signed for the huge package and wondered if it was really what she was expecting.

"Thank you, and enjoy your new humanoid."

After what seemed like half an hour of pushing the box that was bigger then her into the door way of her apartment, she collapsed onto the box, exhausted. Luckily with a few big pulls the lid of the wooden box popped right off. She peered into the box and let out an ear piercing scream.

First of all, it was the blue haired man, his eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. Secondly, he was naked, and had a very nice chest. For a second Meiko thought that Miku was pulling a cruel joke and actually sent her a one of her victims from her serial killer rampage. She calmed herself down and located a user's manual nestled next to the man's arm. She picked it up, sat right there down on the floor and began to read it. After finishing the rather thin user's manual she took a deep breath. _It said to start it up all I need to do is kiss him..._Being a lonely office lady Meiko of course had never had her first kiss and was not really happy with having to sacrifice it to bring her new robot boyfriend to life. _Well...here goes nothing..._Meiko took a deep breath a pecked the man's cold lips, she made a little girl shriek at the loss of her lip virginity and looked back up to see that the still naked man was now full awake and standing in her living room...still naked.

"Holy shit!" Meiko screamed like she had just seen a ghost.

"Are you Meiko?" the man asked in a beautiful voice that made Meiko feel like he was a professional singer.

"Y-Yes I'm Meiko."

"Then you're my new girlfriend!" He made a huge smile and then picked her up in his warm arms and placed a huge kiss on her lips.

Meiko gasped once more, "And you're suppose to be my perfect boyfriend?"

"Sure am! Whatever you want I'll do, because I love you with all my heart Meiko."

Meiko turned redder then when she was flat out drunk. "I-I love you too. Wait, what's your name?"

"That's what you're suppose to decide."

"Oh..." Meiko thought, covering her eyes so she wouldn't be able to see the naked man, which she was still extremely uncomfortable with. She remembered what her brother had told her before he moved out.

"_Sis, if you ever get a dog, which you really should since you really will be all alone once I'm gone, you should name it Kaito."_

"_And why the hell would I do that? That's a stupid name."_

"_No it isn't! It sounds cool. Plus it sounds like Meiko."_

"_Uhhh no it doesn't actually."_

Meiko sighed, _Urgh fine bro, you win this time. That name really is pretty cool. _"How about Kaito?"

"Kaito? Yeah! That sounds like a great name." The now named Kaito man smiled. "I like it a lot don't you?"

"Well you'll have to thank my older brother for that one. Let me get you some clothes right now, I'm pretty sure your his size."

Meiko headed into her brother's old room and pulled out the single set of clothes he had left from the drawers underneath his bed. 'In case you ever get too rough during the night.' he said before leaving the clothes there. Meiko had just thought her brother was disgusting and left it in the drawer, but now was very thankful for her brother and wondered what she would do without these set of clothes.

"Here. Change in that room." Meiko handed Kaito the tshirt, pants, and boxers and pointed to her brother's room. "Come out when you're done."

A few minutes later Kaito appeared wearing the blue tshirt, and brown pants. Luckily it fit just perfectly. "So is my dear Meiko hungry?" Kaito asked, "Would she like some sake?"

"How did you know I like sake?"

"Miku programmed me to know all the basic information about you. Like how you're a heavy drinker, never have had a boyfriend, your favorite color is red,both of your parents are dead, and that you have one older brother who is currently 31 years old."

_How the hell would she even know stuff like that?! _An image of Miku laughing saying "I have my sources." appeared in Meiko's head.

"Well yeah I guess that's pretty basic...but I actually had dinner before I got home...if you wouldn't mind. Just drinking with me?"

"That sounds just great." Kaito smiled, leading her over to the kitchen table.

* * *

_Okay so yes, this is based off Absolute Boyfriend. I've had this idea for about a year now but never knew what couple to use (at last I have settled on Kaito x Meiko which is quite odd since I'm actually a rather huge Kaito x Miku shipper but whatever) I'm aiming for this to be a 3 shot but it will defiantly not have over 5 chapters. Reviews are always appreciated, as I like to improve my writing or just see how people like it ^^ Thanks for reading! _


End file.
